motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
MotorStorm: Arctic Edge
MotorStorm: Arctic Edge takes the franchise's signature off-road racing to the frigid wastelands of Alaska. The game includes the six vehicle classes seen in previous MotorStorm installments and adds two more specifically catered to Alaska's frozen tundra: the Snowcat and the Snow Machine. Vehicles will also feature an element of customization, wherein players can equip their rides with different parts or apply decals and stickers. In the PSP edition of MotorStorm Arctic Edge, up to eight players can battle locally via the handheld's ad hoc mode, or online to place in global leaderboards. This title introduces Snow Cats and Snow Machines to the vehicle lineup. Oddly enough, this MotorStorm entry is the only one of the entire series that does not feature Racing Trucks. MotorStorm: Arctic Edge *Developer(s) Bigbig Studios *Publisher(s) Sony Computer Entertainment Europe *Distributor(s) SCEE, SCEA *Series MotorStorm *Platform(s) PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable *Release date(s) 2009 *Genre(s) Racing *Mode(s) Single-player,Multiplayer *Media UMD, DVD Destination PlayStation Trailer A helicopter is heard as the camera pans to a cold mountain in Alaska. The lights are seen and the crowds are heard down the landscape. The camera then skips to the blizzard race in which a green buggy is seen racing and attempting to pass a bike. Although the buggy successfully overtakes the bike, the driver in the buggy is then pushed away by a rally car who is merging to the main track after the shortcut. This causes the buggy to fall into another terrain, but doesn't get wrecked. A Big Rig is then seen racing as well, and tears through the icy slope, which causes it to give way, as it collapses down with the defenseless yellow buggy on top, which causes it to land nose-first into the snowy ground, destroying it, along with the rally car, whom fails to steer away from the icy debris. The same green buggy and a different rally car (who is attempting to overtake the driver) races through the icy hairpin turn. Little did they know is that the same rally car (the one who pushed the green buggy out of the way) makes the turn and discharges its boost, and manages to overtake them both. This, however, sideswipes both the rally car and the buggy, causing them to skid out of control. The rally car (who is pushed out of the way) survives this, while the green buggy careens out of control and is thrown off the turn. The camera then cuts away (right before the green buggy is sent skywards) showing the newcoming snowmobile making the jump and landing on the snow, making his way torwards the other drivers. Right after the turn, the camera then pans to a Big Rig. The driver in a Big Rig blows its loud horn. This causes the snow from the mountains to crack, unleashing the avalanche, which then slides down the slope, sweeping away both the buggy and the bike. The biker falls off, but survives. The biker then tries to get back up on a bike, only to see the snowmobile flying through the plows of snow. The biker ducks in time, only to suffer a twist of fate by a giant snow plow truck bursting through the piles of snow. The scene ends (with the game title), unknown if the biker is mauled by a snow plow truck. Category:Games